Ein Skandal in Böhmen
frame|Ein Mitglied des europäischen Hochadels besucht die Baker Street 221 b. (Illustration: [[Sidney Paget)]] Ein Skandal in Böhmen (A Scandal in Bohemia) ist die erste veröffentlichte Kurzgeschichte von Sir Arthur Conan Doyle um Sherlock Holmes und Dr. Watson. Sie erschien erstmals Juli 1891 im Strand Magazine. Mit dieser Kurzgeschichte erregte Holmes das Interesse der Leser und wurde berühmt. Ein Jahr später bildete sie den Auftakt der Geschichtensammlung Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes. Der Fall erschien in Deutschland auch unter den Titeln *'Ein Skandal in Bohemia' *'Der Skandal des Großherzogtums' *'Eine Skandalgeschichte im Fürstentum O.' Inhalt Handlungszeitpunkt: März 1888 :...und so habe ich mich versichert, dass ich tatsächlich das Objekt des Interesses des gefeierten Mr. Sherlock Holmes war. (Irene Adler) Seit seiner Heirat mit Mary Morstan ist Dr. Watson nur noch selten zu Gast in der Baker Street 221 b. Er praktiziert wieder als Arzt und hat dementsprechend viel zu tun. Eines Abends führt ihn jedoch sein Weg in die Straße seiner Junggesellenzeit und so betätigt er die Türglocke und wird sogleich in den aktuellen Fall seines Freundes mit hinein gezogen. Der hatte mit der letzten Post einen Brief bekommen, in dem ein Unbekannter seinen Besuch für diesen Abend ankündigt. Tatsächlich taucht kurz darauf ein Herr auf, der sich als Baron von Kramm vorstellt. Sherlock Holmes deckt sogleich die wirkliche Identität des Besuchers auf und gemeinsam mit Dr. Watson versucht er, einen Skandal innerhalb des europäischen Hochadels zu verhindern. Dabei macht Holmes die Bekanntschaft mit Irene Adler, die für ihn von nun an die Frau sein wird. Personen Handlungs- und erwähnte Orte Erwähnte Fälle *''Der Mordfall Trepoff'' *''Die einzigartige Tragödie der Brüder Atkinson in Trincomalee'' *''Der Auftrag für das holländische Herrscherhaus'' *der Skandal um Die Darlington-Unterschiebung *''Die Sache Answorth Castle'' *''Das Zeichen der Vier'' *''Eine Studie in Scharlachrot'' Anmerkungen *Handlungsmäßig schließt Conan Doyle an die Geschehnisse in Das Zeichen der Vier an: Watson hat Mary Morstan geheiratet, arbeitet wieder als Arzt und trifft Holmes nur noch selten. Dies behält Conan Doyle für die folgenden 6 Geschichten bei, erst mit dem Fall Das gesprenkelte Band entscheidet er sich für eine nicht mehr chronologische Folge der Ereignisse, sondern geht in die Zeit vor der Heirat zurück. Veröffentlichungen (Auswahl) Die Erzählung erschien u.a. in folgenden Sammelbänden: *''Das große Sherlock Holmes Buch'' (1977, Piper-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes Geschichten'' (1983, Diogenes Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes, London Baker Street 221 B'' (1985, Das Neue Berlin, Übersetzung: Alice und Karl Heinz Berger) *''Die Abenteuer von Sherlock Holmes'' (1996, Boje Verlag, Übersetzung: Karin Sichel) *''Das große Sherlock-Holmes-Buch'' (2009, Fischer-Verlag) *''Sherlock Holmes'' (2009, Anaconda-Verlag, Übersetzung: Kai Kilian) Adaptionen Verfilmungen * als 15.Episode der britischen Stummfilmreihe The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes verfilmt. * wurde der Fall für die britische TV-Serie als zweite Episode verfilmt. * lief im sowjetische eine Verfilmung unter dem Titel Iz Rasskazov o Sherloke Kholmse * wurden Elemente der Erzählung in den Film Der Schatz der Agra eingebaut. * bildet die Verfilmung dieses Falles den Auftakt zu der vielgelobten britischen Fernsehserie Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes. * wurde die Geschichte für eine Episode der Serie Wishbone adaptiert. * wurde die Erzählung in Spielfilmlänge unter dem Titel Skandal in Böhmen ebenfalls fürs Fernsehen verfilmt. Die Handlung wurde jedoch mit Elementen des Falls Die Bruce-Partington-Pläne stark erweitert. * als Ein Skandal in Belgravia innerhalb der Serie , welche die Handlung ins 21. Jahrhundert verlegt. * als 3. Episode der japanischen Serie , welche die Handlung in Holmes' und Watsons Schulzeit verlegt. Vertonungen * : Als Hörspiel vom SWF, mit Walter Renneisen und Peter Fitz * 2006: Als Hörbuch in der Box Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes von Radioropa, gelesen von Christian Poewe * : Als Hörspiel von Maritim, mit Christian Rode und Peter Groeger *2012: Als Hörbuch von Der Hörverlag, gelesen von Oliver Kalkofe. *2013: Als Hörbuch in der Sammlung von Audible, gelesen von Erich Räuker. * : Als Hörspiel von Titania Medien, mit Joachim Tennstedt und Detlef Bierstedt Comics *1965: Innerhalb der Reihe Tesoro de Cuentos Clásicos *1983: In Aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (II) der Reihe Joyas Literarias Juveniles *1996: Innerhalb der Reihe The Kumon Manga Library *1996: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes Zenshū *2006: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes no Aratana Bouken *2011: Innerhalb der Reihe On the Case with Holmes and Watson *2011: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic Sherlock Holmes Masanori Meisaku Kessakusen *2016: Innerhalb der Reihe Comic Sherlock Holmes ;Freie Adaptionen der Erzählung: *2010: Innerhalb der Reihe Muppet Sherlock Holmes *2014: Innerhalb der Reihe Watson no Inbou - Sherlock Holmes Ibun *2015: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock Holmes: Steam Detective *2017/18: Innerhalb der Reihe Sherlock *2017/18: Innerhalb der Reihe Yūkoku no Moriarty *2018: Innerhalb der Reihe I am Sherlock Andere Print-Medien * erschien eine von Thomas Tippner geschriebene Adaption als 9. Ausgabe der Heftroman-Reihe Sherlock Holmes im Kelter Verlag. Verlauf der Reihe | DANACH= Die Liga der Rotschöpfe| }} | DANACH= Scheidungsfall Dundas| }} en:A Scandal in Bohemia es:Escándalo en Bohemia pt-br:Um escândalo na boêmia ro:Scandal în Boemia Skandal in Böhmen